A la dérive (délire Disney en perspective pas vraiment OUAT non plus)
by Yunoki
Summary: Alors je dis merci a ma prof d'espagnol qui a eu la superbe idée de nous faire écrire un conte ! Évidement je poste la version française ! Amuser vous bien et ne chercher pas la logique il n'y en a pas !


Alors tout d'abort c'est a ne absolument pas prendre au sérieux.

En gros voici ce qui se passe quand une prof d'espagnol demande a ses élèves de première d'écrire un conte et qu'on y rajoute trois cerveaux, un pour écrire et deux autres pour choisir les personnages...

C'est pas vraiment du OUAT mais je voulait le publier donc voilà mais je me suis 'inspirer' des noms de OUAT pour écrire l'histoire plus un qui va apparaitre et plus un que tout les fans de slash rêvent de voir apparaître pour asssouvir leurs désirs pervers... Je m'egare. Bref voici l'OS, ou le conte.

Bonne lecture.

Il était une fois... Peter Pan qui avait finalement réussi a avouer -hurler- son amour pour le capitaine Hook -qui avait trop de fièreté (ou de timidité au choix) pour pouvoir lui dire lui même-.

Et le Chapelier Fou qui avait réussi à sortir Ariel de son obsésion mielleuse -amoureuse- pour Peter Pan..

Ariel était très heureuse elle allait se mariée avec Jefferson -le Chapelier Fou pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivit- et en même temps ils célébreraient l'union de ses amis Peter et Hook. Quand elle repensait à son beguin pour celui qui était aujourd'hui son meilleur ami...

Vous n'avez pas tout suivit ? C'est normal. Remontons le temps pour que vos lanternes s'éclairent...

***Flash Back***

Ariel était en chasse. Pas a la recherche de poissons ça non ! Mais plutôt d'un certain rouquin. En effet la belle aux cheveux rouges était amoureuse de Peter Pan aux sues et vues de tout le monde, sauf du principal interéssé.

Ariel elle aussi était aveugle d'une certaine manière, car elle ne voyait même pas qu'un autre était, lui, amoureux d'elle.

Le Chapelier l'amait d'un amour fou, tendre et sincère. Il se désépérait donc Ariel en aimée un autre. Heureusement pour lui il avait un attout dans son chapeau ; le capitaine Hook.

Il était son meilleur ami et savait qu'il portait des sentiment et des pensées pas très catholiques au rouquin. Il décida donc d'aller voir ce dernier dans le but de les cases enssembles ou de les enfermés dans la même piéce de force jusqu'a ce qu'ils fourniquent comme des lapins !

-Hey Peter !

-Jefferson ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Je viens t'aider avec Hook.  
-Heiiiiiiiiiin ? Dit le rouquin, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais bien que tu en pince pour lui.

-Que, quoi ? Mais, euh...

-En tout cas sache que c'est réciproque. Il te suffit d'aller le voir et tu verra que j'ai raison !

-Vraiment..? Bon aller j'y vais !

-Eh attend moi !

Oui, Jefferson ne voulait manqué cela pour rien au monde ! Il arriva donc pile au bon moment car Peter hurla :

-Hey crétin de Hook ! Je t'aime ! Tu entends ?! Et sache que ce n'est pas négociable !

Après quoi il s'était jeté dans les bras du capitaine qui l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand le chapelier vit qu'ils commençaient a se déshabiller il se dit qu'il ferait peut être mieux de s'en aller.

Au passage il vit Ariel, ma prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota son amour fou a l'oreille. Celle-ci l'embrassa !

Et c'est peu de temps après qu'ils décidèrent de se marier tous les quatre. Ce serait un double mariage !

***Fin Flash Back***

Jefferson et Hook attendaient leurs promis devant l'autel. Quand Peter et Ariel arrivèrent, Mickey Mouse, -le DJ de la soiré- lança la marche nuptiale.

"A la radio il y a un poussin, piou piou, a la radio il ya-"

-Euh oups désolé, dit Mickey, rouge comme un tomate.

Il mit la bonne musique et les mariés rejoinirent leurs futurs époux.

-Bien dépêchons, ou nous allons être en retard, dit le Lapin Blanc devenu prêtre pour l'occasion.

Toute la cérémonie se passa sans encombre, quand enfin nous arrivâmes au moment que tout le monde attendait.

-Vous, Capitaine Hook, acceptez-vous de prendre-

-Oui je le veux !

-...Bien et vous Peter ?-

-Oui, oui !

-Hum-il fusilla les deux hommes du regard- Vous Ariek souhaitez-vous épousez le chapelier ici présent ?

-Oui !

-Et vous Jefferson ?

-Mille fois oui !

-Bien vous pouvez embrassez les mariés.

...clic...

Et voilà, c'est sur cette image que nous nous quittons. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire "qu'il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". (Oui, même Hook et Peter) N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
